Witness Protection Program
by staystronglivelong
Summary: When Agent Jackson Brewer get's assign to protect Kimberly Anne Crawford he isn't happy. He thinks she's a spoiled brat and she thinks he's a douche bag. When they move to Seaford they have to deal with crazy stalkers, new friends and most imporantly, their feelings. Kim/Jack, Milton/Julie, Eddie/Kelsey, Jerry/Grace. AU. SUMMARY SUCKS! BUT PLEASE R&R! (Adopted from AHFY
1. It Takes Two to Tango

**_Hey everyone! I'm staystronglivelong! As you might know I adopted this!_**

**_PLEASE GO TO xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx profile to read the first couple chapters! IF YOU WANT PLEASE PM & I'LL SEND YOU THE LINK!_**

**_So yeah. I hope you all like this!_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It or any of the characters. I only own my OC's! I honestly don't even own the plot xD_**

**_6- It Takes Two to Tango_**

* * *

**_Kim's POV:_**

The light shone through the windows as a sigh escaped my lips. Groaning I pulled over the covers over my head. I rolled over, with my eyes still closed, as I felt warm arm brush against my face. A moaned filled the room as I felt as arm snake around my waist.

Freezing, I took a deep gulp, as my eye lids fluttered open to revel a person. A person with moppy brown hair.

"AHHHH!" I screeched as the culprit fell off the bed with a loud thud. A cold breeze went by as I looked under the covers. Holy. Fucking. Christmas. Nuts.

I was naked, well besides my panties and bra. But I was technically naked in bed with a guy.

The guy jolted up as he let out a scream. Once I got a good look at the dude my face paled.

Jack.

Jack freaking Brewer.

I slept with Jack Brewer.

Fuck me.

I felt my face heat up as my eyes traveled down south. Picking up a pillow I threw it at him.

"COVER YOUR THING!" His eyes widen as he glanced down before taking the pillow and covering his self.

"What happen last night?!" He screeched as I gave him a glare.

"You know as much as I do!" I snapped out as I grabbed the covers and held them closer to my chest.

"Do you think we-" He started out as I nodded my head. "What else would two naked people be doing in bed?! Playing cards?!"

I quickly scrabbled to my feet as I wrapped the cover around me.

"No need to get sarcastic!"

"Should I be jumping for joy?!" I asked as she shook his head. "No! But it's not like you were a virgin!" My eyes widen as I walked closer to him.

"How the hell do you know?!"

"You just don't seem like one!" Jack said as I took my free hand to poke his chest.

"You" Poke "Think" Poke "I'm" Poke "Some" Poke "Slut?!" He gripped my wrist to prevent me from poking him again.

"You're twisting my words around!"

"Well this is all your fault!" I hissed, anger clearly evident in my voice.

Letting out a frustrated scream he threw one of his hands up in the for dramatic effect.

"My fault?! It takes two to tango Kimberly!" I clenched on fist as I punched his chest. His nicely toned chest.

How dare he call me Kimberly! Oh he wants to play? Bad choice Brewer. Bad choice.

"You know what Jackson-" I began as he glared. "I'm tired of you"

Letting out a loud laugh he shook his head. "Tired of me?!" I nodded my head as he walked closer to me, which made me walk back.

"How can you possibly be tired of me? All you do is nag, nag, nag! You say you hate me right?" By then I ended up pressed against the wall with his hand beside my head.

Nodding my head he leaned in closer as my breathing hitched. My heart skipped a beat as his lips grazed over my check. My face heated up as he leaned over toward my ear. "Then tell me why you're blushing?"

My head snapped up as I shoved him.

Pushing him out of the way I ripped the door open and let out a loud scream. Who does he think he is?! Playing mind tricks on me.

Slamming the door open I ran into the bathroom to take a very long shower where I'm going to scrub every inch of my body until the smell of Jack is completely gone.

* * *

**_Jack's POV:_**

Sighing I picked up the last of the mats.

I slept with Kim. I slept with Kim Crawford.

I still couldn't wrap my head around it. We clearly were both too drunk to remember what we were doing. The bell went off, signaling someone has enter the dojo.

"Yo!" A familiar voice greeted as I turned to see Jerry smiling like a mad man.

"So how was last night?" The latino asked as he wiggled his thick black eye-brows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I don't remember"

"You don't remember?"

"Nope. Neither does Kim" I said as I popped the "P"

Shaking his curly black hair he pated my back sympathy. "I'm surprised. You two were all over eachother. Like when our neighbors cats are in heat. But oh well" My eyes widen as I stared at him.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"My neighbor cats in heat" Jerry said as I shook my head.

"No, before that" Realization clicked on his face as he nodded his head. "Oh yeah. You guys were all over each other. Grace and Kelsey had to pull you apart and Kim almost attacked them"

So last night we both wanted to er, do it? Thank god. I sighed in relief as I walked over to my duffle bag.

"Wait? That's good?"

I shrugged my shoulder as I threw the bag over my shoulder.

"I guess" He rolled his eyes as he slung a arm around my shoulder.

"Wanna go grab some food? Grace is working" He asked as I shrugged. It's better then going home to face the wrath of Kim.

* * *

**_Kim's POV:_**

"NO! Brock kissed Samantha!" I yelled at the tv Infront of me. The last 6 hours I laid in on my couch watching tv and stuffing my face full of ice cream. Pathetic right?

But ever since this morning I couldn't get Jack out of my head. All I ever thought about was his memorizing brown eyes. Urgh. Stupid Jack with his stupid eyes.

A sigh escaped my lips as I snuggled into the mess of covers. I felt my eyes go heavy before I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_No One's POV:_**

3 people dressed in all black approached the the small townhouse as they sneaked around the corner. One of them smirked slightly as they pointed toward a window. The other two looked and laughed darkly. Their laid a blonde who was sprawled out on a couch.

The tallest one brought out a gas can as the shortest one brought out matches.

The normal sized on reached into their pockets and brought out a set of keys. Unlocking the back door they usher the other two in.

Opening the gas cans they began to pour it all over the house. Once they were done the normal on walked up toward the blonde. "Sleep tight Kimberly" A small smile played on her lips as she laughed quietly. The other two quickly fled as she brought out the matches.

"Where's prince charming now?" After striking a couple matches she threw on the ground as it went up in frames. The last one quickly took off leaving Kim alone helpless.

* * *

**_So? What'ca you think? I know you'll probably mad! So please tell me, who do you think is the mastermind behind that? Remember before ya'll said Grace, Kelsey or Bethany (The girl who helped Kim get ready) What's going to happen to Kim?!_**

**_Who do you think? It could be anyone! P.S. IT'S SOMEONE WHO YOU WON'T SEE COMING! I honestly don't think anyone will suspect this person! SO YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_Please Review, Follow, Fav and all that so I know people are reading this!_**

**_I'll try to update soon! But I can't promise anything!_**

**_Till then,_**

**_SSLY_**

**_P.S. I wrote this whole chapter in less then a hour. So it sucks!_**


	2. Roomies

**_Hey everyone! 14 FLIPPING REVIEWS FOR 1 CHAPTER?! OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS ROCK!_**

**_IMPORTANT!- Alot of people we're confused, so I'mma clear this up. JERRY KNOW'S ABOUT JACK & JACK! He's apart of the agency and best friends with him. So once again. Jerry is the only one know's. no one else does!_**

**_Shout-Outs-_**

**_EpicicDude- Yeah xD We already talked about this xD_**

**_Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop- We already talked about this xD_**

**_MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It- Haha! Here's the update c;_**

**_in my sweet dreams- Well here you go(:_**

**_Guest- Here you go(:_**

**_Kickfever- Hmm... Good guess! But is it right? Let's see c;_**

**_KatValentine95- Yeah, I already explain that._**

**_xXselenXx- Well here you go sweetie(:_**

**_LiveYourPassions- Haha! Yeah! Sometimes I write like a ninja, other times I sit there and be all lazy xD Like a old person xD Aha! Bad Kimmy! Bad Jackie!_**

**_Guest- Glad you like it!_**

**_Guest- Haha(: Okay! Here's that update!_**

**_BurkelyDuffieldLover- YOU TELL EM! Haha! I freakin' love you dude (or dudette) xD and it's okay. I ramble alot xD RAMBLE PEOPLE UNITE ;D_**

**_Guest- I'm confused O.o_**

**_IfSacrificesWereEasy- Thankie! C:_**

**_Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy (Sorry in advance for the major suckyness! I wrote this in about 1 and a half hours)_**

**_Disclaimer- Yeah. I totally own this. I also own a talking Unicorn. His name's Carl. He likes to kill people for fun. (Just incase you still don't get it I DON'T OWN NOTHING!)_**

**_Perviously on Witness Protection Program-_**

**_Jack._**

**_Jack freaking Brewer._**

**_I slept with Jack Brewer._**

**_Fuck me._**

**_(:_**

**_"So how was last night?" The latino asked as he wiggled his thick black eye-brows suggestively. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I don't remember"_**

**_"You don't remember?"_**

**_"Nope. Neither does Kim" I said as I popped the "P"_**

**_Shaking his curly black hair he pated my back sympathy. "I'm surprised. You two were all over eachother. Like when our neighbors cats are in heat. But oh well" My eyes widen as I stared at him._**

**_(:_**

**_A sigh escaped my lips as I snuggled into the mess of covers. I felt my eyes go heavy before I slipped into a dreamless sleep._**

**_(:_**

**_"Where's prince charming now?" After striking a couple matches she threw on the ground as it went up in flames. The last one quickly took off leaving Kim alone helpless._**

**_(:_**

**_Chapter 7- Roomies_**

* * *

**_Kim's POV:_**

Light broke through the pitch-black darkness as my eyes started to burn. My eyelids snapped open, and I could feel my pupils dilating.

I felt as if my head was going to fall of. The pain was so intense, the pounding of my skull caused me to groan loudly.

My eyes fluttered closed as I forced them back open. Once they readjusted I was met by a shinning light, probably the lights.

I felt pressure on my left hand as I glanced down to see a tan hand wrapped around mine. Light snoring filled the room as I turned my head and see someone sprawled out on the small chair.

His brown mopey hair covered his face as he mumbled words. Smiling I whispered his name. "Jack"

He let out a groan as he buried his face into the chair.

"Jack" I repeated, this time with force. But he still didn't wake up.

"Jackson!" I hissed as he jumped up in full attack mode. His hands balled into fist as he searched the one frantically until his eyes landed on me.

His face changed dramatically as he ran over and took ahold of my face.

"Are you okay?" His voice was gentle and sounded worried. I nodded my head, which was a bad idea since it only made my head pound more.

I gripped my head in pain as I cried out. His brown eyes widen in horror before he asked "What's wrong?" I pointed to my head as he nodded in understanding.

"Take it easy"

My mind was completely blurry, I only remember the incident with Jack. I feel bad now.

An awkward silence began as I played with the hem of the covers.

"Listen, I'm sor-" He began but I cut him off. "It's okay. It's not your fault" He shook his head and intertwined our fingers. "No, I should have never acted that way" I shrugged my shoulders and bit my lip nervously.

"No. I shouldn't have acted like that. I was bitch. A huge bitch and I'm sorry for that"

"If I didn't act that way you wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed" Jack mumbled.

"But that's not your fa-" I tried to say but was cut off when a loud voice entered the room.

"Cassie!" Kelsey cried as she raced toward me, only to be followed my Grace, Julie, Milton and Eddie.

Great. Just what I need. The worlds loudest people in the same room as me while I have a killer headache. I think the world is really out to get me.

I patted her back awkwardly as she pulled back, but as soon as she let go Grace threw her arms around me.

"Are you okay?!"

"Uh... Yeah" I muttered as she let me go. Finally. Julie just smiled slightly as I thanked the heavens. She didn't hug me. Yup, Julie is my favorite.

The guys engaged into a conversation as Grace and Kelsey started to ramble on about how happy they were that I was, and I quote, "Not burned into crips".

I sighed in relief when a man in white entered. Causing everyone to quiet down. Finally.

"Cassie Miller?" He asked as Jack nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm her husband, John Miller" The doctor nodded as he shook "John's" hand.

"Well you're brain scanned looked normal. You have a couple second degree burns which shouldn't be no problem. I'm guessing you have a killer headache right?" He questioned as Jack nodded his head.

The guy nodded as he brought our a piece of paper and scribbled furiously.

"I've prescribed some pain killers for your head. Take up to 4 a day if it's really bad. You shouldn't have any side effects apart from drowsiness"

"Thanks. Uh... When can I leave?" I asked as he nodded his head. "Well if you're feeling okay then today. I'll go get a nurse to discharge you" He reached Jack the paper, gave us a fake smile, then took off out of the room.

I sighed in relief once he left. Finally I could get out of this itchy hospital gown. "I brought you some clothes" Julie said as she placed a bag on the bed. I open the bag to revel comfy sweats. Thank god. If Grace or Kelsey brought me clothes it would something sparkly, pink and uncomfortable. But thanks to Julie I can ride in peace.

"Thanks Jules" I said as she smiled in returned. "I can't wait to go home to my comfy bed" A smile appeared on my face as everyone's face paled.

"About that..." Jack trailed off as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. "What?" My eye-brow rose in confusion as Jerry slapped his shoulder, earning a glare from the brown haired boy.

"Just spit it out" Jack sighed as he took a seat next to me.

"Well..." "Well what?" I asked as he sighed. "The house got burned down".

What? I remember falling asleep and waking up here. I just didn't give much thought why I was really here.

"We only managed to save your clothes" Kelsey sighed sadly as I rolled my eyes. Of course at a time like this she would be thinking about clothes.

Realization clicked in my brain as my eyes widen. Where will we live? Oh. My. God. Are we going to live on the street? If we magically just get a new house it'll raise suspension. Being as Jack only works as a karate instructor while I'm a sale's clerk at "The Cute Store".

"Where will we live?! How are we going to pay the bills?! Do we have to live on the streets?!" Jack shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I...I don't know" He doesn't have a plan. Fuck.

"Wait, you can live with us!" Grace said as we all turned to her. "Really?" Jack asked as she nodded excitedly.

"Yes! That way Cas and I can hang out all the time! Plus John and Jer-Bear could hang out more too!"

"You really don't have to do that" Jack said as Grace grinned. "It's our pleasure! Right Jerry?"

"What? Huh? Yeah sure"

I mean I have nothing against them. I just don't think I'll be able to handle Grace 24/7. She's a sweet girl, but a very loud girl. Who talks non-stop. I shouldn't even be complaining.

"Are you sure?" I asked as she nodded. "Ofcourse! This is going to be AMAZEBALLS! Epppppp!" The brunette squealed as I rolled my eyes.

"Yayaaa!" I squealed in a fake excited voice as she started to jump on joy.

This is going to be a really long six months. December, please come faster.

* * *

After getting discharged we finally arrived at our new home. The whole ride home Grace went on and on about how fun it's going to be living together. Thankfully Jerry changed the subject as she went on about something that involved in-laws.

"So..." Grace trailed off as she walked In front of us.

"Whatcha think?" She asked as I took the room in. A flatscreen hung on one wall, surrounded by piles and piles of video equipment. The room was slightly cluttered as a few items of clothing were laying around.

"Like my man cave?" Jerry asked Jack as he nodded excitedly. There most of been way more video games then we had at home. Oh how I'm going to miss that quiet place.

"Cassie?" Grace asked as I forced myself to smile. I just wanted to take a very long nap. Possibly for forever. "Great. Jerry! Let's show these love birds their room!" I tensed when she said love birds but decided just to brush it off.

When we were walking they casually pointed out a bathroom and their room. Finally we arrived. The door was painted a bright red as Grace turned the knob. My eyes widen at the room.

It was small-ish. With only a full size bed, a tv, a dresser, and a few in tables. Jack had the same look on his face.

We have to share a bed? Crap.

"What? Do you guys not like it?" Grace asked frantically as I shook my head. "No, I love it".

Her face relaxed as Jerry snickered quietly, finally get why we were so freaked out. Bastard.

Grace clapped her hands awkward as she started to shove a laughing Jerry out of the room. "I'll go order pizza"

I laughed awkward as Jack copied my action.

Well this isn't awkward.

* * *

After eating pizza I took a shower and changed into my pajamas. I jumped into bed and snuggled into the covers. Jack entered the room and grabbed his pillow.

"I'll just sleep on the floor"

Shaking my head I motion him to lay down. His eye-brow rose in confusion but quickly got into bed. A yawn escaped my mouth as I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Are you sure?" He whispered as I mumbled a mhmmm. I felt a arm snake around my waist as my eyes fluttered close. He apparently thought I was sleeping because he said 6 words that made my heart skip a beat.

"I think I'm falling for you"

* * *

**_Whatcha you think? Yaya or nahhh? Haha!_**

**_Anyways, Thanks so much for the reviews, favs and follows. They make me happy :)_**

**_So who do you think the evil main person is? What will happen to Kim and Jack :o Would you rather have more Kelsey/Kim/Grace moments or Kimmy/Jules moments?_**

**_Alrighty! I guess this is it! Tell me what you think and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! It takes a few seconds! PURTYYYY PLEASEEE? No? Okay..._**

**_(The more reviews I get the faster I'll get motivated to write! But idk when I'll update next xD A couple days at the most xD)_**

**_Love,_**

**_SSLL(:_**

**_P.S. IF YOU'RE CONFUSED PLEASE PM/REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU!_**


	3. All It Takes

**_Hey everyone! It's me again! So yeah! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! Thanks for all the reviews_****_! Makes me happy(:_**

**_BTW- Everyone wants to know what happen in the fire. Well my friends, YOU HAVE TO WAIT! Yes xD I know xD KILL ME! But it's really important thing that will play a huge part in this. So soon you will know what will happen!  
_**

**_(PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AN! IT'S IMPORANT)_**

**_Last Time on Witness Protection Program-_**

**_Light broke through the pitch-black darkness as my eyes started to burn. My eyelids snapped open, and I could feel my pupils dilating._**

**_I felt as if my head was going to fall of. The pain was so intense, the pounding of my skull caused me to groan loudly._**

**_My eyes fluttered closed as I forced them back open. Once they readjusted I was met by a shinning light, probably the lights._**

**_I felt pressure on my left hand as I glanced down to see a tan hand wrapped around mine. Light snoring filled the room as I turned my head and see someone sprawled out on the small chair._**

**_His brown mopey hair covered his face as he mumbled words. Smiling I whispered his name. "Jack"_**

**_(:_**

**_"Where will we live?! How are we going to pay the bills?! Do we have to live on the streets?!" Jack shook his head and ran a hand through his hair._**

**_"I...I don't know" He doesn't have a plan. Fuck._**

**_"Wait, you can live with us!" Grace said as we all turned to her. "Really?" Jack asked as she nodded excitedly._**

**_"Yes! That way Cas and I can hang out all the time! Plus John and Jer-Bear could hang out more too!"_**

**_(:_**

**_"Are you sure?" He whispered as I mumbled a mhmmm. I felt a arm snake around my waist as my eyes fluttered close. He apparently thought I was sleeping because he said 6 words that made my heart skip a beat._**

**_"I think I'm falling for you"_**

**_(:_**

**_Chapter 8- All it Takes_**

* * *

**_Kim's POV:_**

"Will that be all?" I boredly asked the woman as I rung up her clothes. She shook her overly-dyed blonde hair and nodded. Handing her the bags I sighed in relief.

The last few days have been crazy. I hardly got any sleep, partially from the Jack thing, and partially from all the moaning coming from Jerry and Grace's room.

I would much rather sleep on the street then hear another "Oh Jerry" or "Oh god Grace".

The bell rung again as I began to pick up various hangers that people threw on the floor.

"Hey!" A voice greeted as I smiled in relief. Julie.

"Julie," I chirped happily as she smiled.

"How's living with our lovely friends?"

I let out a groan as I turned to the blonde. "Terrific" Sarcasm leaked my voice as she giggled.

"Thought so" I let out a small laugh before leaning against the counter.

"So what brings you here?" Julie pulled out a small white envelope and grinned. She reached the envelope as I raised an eye-brown in confusion.

"C'mon! Open it" Julie ordered as she gave me a pleading look. I rolled my eyes before opening it up.

_You're invited to the Engagement Party of:_

_Milton Krupnick & Julie Leigh __**(1)**_

_When?- June 29, 2012, 8 pm_

_Where?- Bellton Hotel_

_The Attire?- Formal_

_Please Bring Gifts_

Closing the envelope I smiled slightly.

"We'll be there" I agreed as she grinned.

"Good! We're going shopping next week. Please come?" I rolled my eyes at her comment. "I guess I'll save you from them. But you owe me" She held her hands up and smiled slightly.

"You and John should come over tonight"

"Just you and Milton?"

Nodding her head I smiled back.

"Great. She you then"

* * *

After my boring shift at work I finally arrived at my so-called home.

There sat Jerry and Jack yelling at the tv while munching on pizza. Boys. You'll never understand them.

I quickly took off to my room and flung myself on the bed.

The last few months seemed so unreal. Getting put into this program, meeting the gang, getting kidnapped, getting saved, doing the nasty with Jack, falling for him and getting almost killed in a house fire.

How I survived that is a mystery.

The door let out a creak as my head shot up.

"Hey" Jack said as he walked into the room.

"Hey" I replied softly as he sat down next to me.

"How was work?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine"

An awkward silence hung in the air as he sighed. "Jack" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

Jack laid back and stared at the celling. "Julie invited us over tonight" His brown eyes widen as he smiled slightly.

"Good, maybe we can get a good nights sleep" The brunette joked as I giggled softly.

"Yeah. Jack?" I asked again as he rolled on his side, his breathe tickling my face.

"Hmmm"

"They also invited us to their engagement party"

"Cool" He mumbled as he nuzzled his face in my hair. I quickly turned my head, trying to hide my tomato red face.

His hand brushed my cheek as he pushed a stray hair out of my face. Our eyes meet as we began to lean in.

My heart sped up as he cupped my face. His lips gazed mine as a loud voice broke us apart.

I angrily broke apart, ready to kill whoever interrupted our moment. Grace stood in the doorway, smiling like a chestier cat. "Sooo? What's up?"

* * *

After Grace ruin our moment I've been in a bad mood. I honestly think she does it on purpose. It's like everyday she try's to find a new way to annoy me. We need to find a new place, and fast.

Jack and I stood outside of Julie and Milton's house. I impatiently knock on the door as I crossed my arms. I just need some alcohol in my system.

The door snapped open to reveal a smiling Julie. "Hey you guys!" She chirped as she threw her arms around me.

After she let me go she nodded toward Jack.

He copied her action as she stuck her head in the house.

"MILTYYYY! Their here!" She yelled as a redhead came into view.

"Hey guys" Milton greeted as he smiled. "Hey!" Jack said as they shared a hug.

"Come in, come in!" Julie instructed as she threw a arm around my shoulder. My eyes widen as I let out a gasp.

This place was huge, and very fancy might I add. With high ceilings and vintage paintings. "You like?" Milton asked as I grinned. "Whoa" I breathed as Julie laughed. "I know right?"

"Well c'mon! Let's eat!" The redhead clapped his hands as we made our way to the kitchen.

* * *

A laugh escaped my lips as I took a sip of my wine.

"That really happen" Jack asked as Milton let out a laugh. "You should of seen their face"

For the last few hours we've been in pure paradise. No annoying Grace or Jerry.

Once the laughter died down Julie let out a yawn. "Well it's getting late. You guys know where the spare room is right?" The brunette said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Milton nodded his head as he stretched.

"Me too. Night guys. Tonight was fun"

"Yeah" Jack nodded as Milton and Julie took off into their room.

Once they left Jack turned to me. I was tipsy, but not drunk.

"About earlier" He started as I shook my head. "Doesn't matter" His eye brow rose in confusion as he titled his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" His eyes glanced down to my lips as they met my eyes again. Slowly, we lean in.

Our lips met as sparks flew. They moved in sync as my hands got tangled up in his hair. His hand snaked around my waist as we continued our breathtaking kiss.

Sadly we had to break apart because of something known as air.

His forehead rested against mine as we tried to control our breathing. "Kim?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something"

"What's that?"

"I think I'm falling for you."

Thats all it took. That's all it took before I pressed my lips against his.

Our tongues fought as he carried me to the bedroom. A moan escaped my lips as he lightly sucked my neck.

His body hovered over mine as he continued to leave trails of kisses down my neck. I yanked off my shirt as I pushed him down so I was on top.

He gasped slightly as I sucked his collarbone.

"Kim"

I pressed my lips to his as he gasped again. Giggling, I pulled off his shirt and kissed down it.

I brought my hands to his pants button, ready to unhook them, but it never happen.

It never happen because he grabbed my wrist. "No... Not tonight. Not when we've both been drinking. If we're going to do that I wanna be completely sober" I nodded my head and climbed off of him so I could put my shirt back on.

A guy has never rejected me. I've always been the one rejecting them.

Turning off the lights we both crawled under the covers. I snuggled into his chest, feeling all my worries go away.

Yawning he kissed the top of my forehead. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you" He whispered as I felt my heart swell.

This was never suppose to happen. I was never suppose to fall in-love with my enemy. But I don't care. Jack's worth it. He's worth it even if he's the death of me.

* * *

**_What do ya think? I bet everyone's Kick feels were GOING CRAZY!_**

**_Not alot of action but cute Kick fluff._**

**_IMPORTANT QUESTION!- HOW MANY CHAPTERS SHOULD THIS BE?! 10-15? 15-20? 20-30? 40+?_**

**_You pick! ;D (P.S. I'MMA SKIP TO THE DRESS SHOPPING)_**

**_Who do you think the main evil person is? How will Kim & Jack's relationship be? Will they ever move out? Did you guys like that really short Kules moment? (Yeah, I made a name... No life xD) Do you want more Kick fluffiness or action-ness? You tell me!_**

**_(1)- Idk her last name. So I just made it up xD_**

**_I hope all of you liked this sucky chapter! Please R&R? It'll only take a second? PUHLEASEEEE? AGAIN NO? Alright..._**

**_Shout-Outs-_**

**_Guest (1)- Sorry._**

**_Kickfeaver- Will do ;D_**

**_jackandkimforever- :o IKR! MORE JACKIE'S PLEASE! But sadly we only get douche bags who are all like "Yeahhh... Look at me! I got my hat turned sideways. I think I'mma gangstaaaa! I still candies from babies" Please... I still candies from your granny xD Get outta here xD_**

**_BurkelyDuffieldLover- I bet your kick feels are all like :o Maybe she does maybe she doesn't :o YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW! Kidding... OR AM I?! *Random Dun dun dun* Haha xD_**

**_LiveYourPassion- Haha xD I HOPE YOU LIKEY! KICK MOMENTSS!_**

**_1IfSacrificesWereEasy- Haha! Here you go(:_**

**_CallMeOlivep- Haha xD I GET LAZY TOO! AND AWHHH THANKIESS! HERE'S CHAPPIE 3!_**

**_SweetCakes773-Yayaaa!_**

**_Guest (2)- Here you go_**

**_iluvpurple- Sorry! You'll have to wait(:_**

**_Swagmasterlol- Haha xD I BET THIS MADE YOU HAPPY!_**

**_LoveToostiePop99- Here you go(:_**

**_fashionablyobsessed- Yay! Glad you like it!_**

**_TheStupidLittleThingsofLife- I'm glad you like(:_**

**_in my sweet dreams- Glad you like(:_**

**_Guest (3)- Here you go(:_**

**_Guest (4) AWHHHH! THANKIES LOVE ;D_**

**_Guest (5)- Thanks and Sorry! You gotta wait!_**

**_Pebbles (Guest)- Your wish has been granted_**

**_Kicklove 801- Awhhh! Thanks(:_**


End file.
